The Royal Romance
by MisakixUsui4eva
Summary: May is a princess. But from past events, Drew doesn't know a thing. Can't say much without giving away the first chapter. Purely Contestshipping


"_I'm going out now, papa!" I ran passed the throne room where my dad was. "Okay, my darling daughter May. Make the Maples proud!" I sprinted towards the dining hall. "Ah, good morning, May! In a hurry?" The head chef asked. I just nodded and smiled. "A biscuit with a glass of milk is fine" "We'll have it out right away, princess" I stood there tapping my fingers on the nearby table. Come on! Hurry up please! I don't have that much time! "Here you are!" The head chef said, bringing out exactly what I wanted. "Thanks!" I said. I quickly chugged the milk and swallowed the biscuit in no time at all. He looked at me with a bit of a concern and was about to say something but I was already dashing out of the room. "Thank you!" I hollered over my shoulder. "This is the only time that bodyguards and servants won't be around my room! I must hurry!" I muttered "hi" and smiled to everyone I passed. "Yes, today is the day I will experience what it is like to be a normal person in this country! I hope I don't get recognized…" Whatever! I can't worry about this now. I finally got into my bedroom and locked the door. I hurriedly unlocked my treasure chest and got my brunette wig out. I know I'm a brunette myself, but it's a much darker brown than mine. I hastily tucked my brown hair in as much as possible until my wig looked like my actual hair. I then put in contacts to change my eye color from blue to brown. "There! All set! Now to get passed everyone without being seen…" I unlocked my door, took a deep breath, and opened it._

_I tiptoed slowly around the corner till I knew no one was gonna catch me. Yes! I'm home free! I bolted around the corner and ran into someone full on, knocking me over as well as the other person. "Oooooow….." I moaned. I was a bit dizzy, for we bumped heads pretty hard. "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! You ok?" I looked up to see a green haired, green eyed boy standing up, offering his hand. "Oh no! I was the one who wasn't looking where I was running. My apologies." I took his hand and got up. Wait a minute. He looks around my age. What the heck is he doing here? "I'm Drew. Drew Hayden. My dad is one of the bodyguards here. Its nice to meet you." He held out his hand and I shook it. Now my turn. Hopefully I can get my story straight. "I'm May. I'm here on a request for the king for my family." Oh, man. I hope he bought it! "Oh, that's cool. My dad told me I had to be friends with the stupid princess.." I chuckled. Trust me. You already have. Well, so much for sharing my secret with him. "Hey, do you wanna roam the city with me?" My whole face lit up. "Sure!"_

_With that, we became fast friends. And not long after, we became more than friends. We took romantic walks, had picnics, and even found spots in parks that we could be secluded and be by ourselves. The whole time with my wig and contacts._

_Seven months have passed since the first day Drew and I have met. We are now in the same exact spot we bumped into each other in my family's place, so I felt completely comfortable. "Here, May. Happy birthday." He pulled out a necklace. It was simple; a chain holding a heart with my name embroidered in the middle of it. I gaped. "Drew I love it! Its amazing!" I said as he put it around my neck. "Glad you like it." "Anything made by you is absolutely stunning!" Drew has always had a passion for making things. My necklace may be simple, but the chain alone was hand crafted. The heart was crafted by him, and my name embroidered on the heart was made by him. "You're the best boyfriend ever!" He half smiled. He seemed depressed. "But my birthday isn't until tomorrow." "Yeah, I know." "Drew, what's going on?" "…My dad quit his job as a bodyguard here. He got a different bodyguard job in a different country that paid even more than he is now. He of course, just couldn't refuse. He told me this information earlier this morning. We are leaving in half an hour. I'm sorry." He started tearing up. So did I. "Will I ever see you again?" He didn't answer. "Drew, listen. To tell you the truth I'm-" "Drew lets go." His dad's booming voice said. I stopped. I couldn't possibly expose my secret in front of him. I just stood there, frozen. Both turned around and walked away. I'm still standing after they were long gone. I took off my wig and popped out my contacts. I fell to my knees and started sobbing. "Why? He didn't even say good bye…And tomorrow is my birthday…" The tears couldn't stop coming. I buried my face in my hands and continued to sob. I am alone._

Every birthday since then I have made my birthday parties public. I've been inviting my dad's friends from other countries, hoping that Drew would get the message and come, even though he doesn't know that I'm the princess. I haven't been putting on my wig and contacts since then, either. There is no need to. I can go out as I am now and still live like a normal person. I was stupid back then. Its been four years since then. Tomorrow is my sixteenth birthday. My dad told me that we got response from the Hayden's. I could hardly keep my happiness in when he told me the news. So happy my long term plan finally worked! But even if I do put the wig on and put my contacts in, he won't be able to recognize me. I've grown so much since then. He probably did, too. I've kept his necklace and worn it every day. Should I wear it tomorrow?

Since I've gone without my disguise, my social life has been a 1000% better. But there is only one person I've told my little secret to. That is my best friend Zoe. The only way to know if its her is by her attention grabbing orange hair. Like I said, she is my best friend and I have told EVERYTHING to her. I even told her about Drew's arrival and we both screamed in excitement. She's a great listener. Now I am in my bedroom looking through my window at the orange sky. Tomorrow I shall be waiting for the arrival of my prince.


End file.
